


One more promise

by Kk_tze



Category: Terminator Genisys (2015)
Genre: Implied Slash, Implied/Referenced Incest, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kk_tze/pseuds/Kk_tze





	One more promise

\- Постой, - говорит Сара, стоит им перевести дыхание на смятой постели. Ее тон серьезен, как у девушки, воспитанной куском металла, в который была заложена программа: “защищать любой ценой”. Кайл хочет возразить, что все уже позади, все уже хорошо, даже Папс куда-то делся на это время и не маячит на фоне со своей устрашающей попыткой улыбнуться. - А что, если все происходит потому, что Джону суждено родиться?  
Кайл пытается собрать мысли в кучу и понять то, о чем она говорит. Разве не должно быть наоборот, Джон должен родиться, потому что будет восстание машин?  
\- Нет, знаешь, нам нельзя, - Сара садится и смотрит на него исподлобья. - Больше - нет.  
Кайл понимает, что проще убедить Папса с его программой, чем ее. Даже, наверное, презерватив не поможет.  
Ни он, ни Сара не знают, что изменить судьбу невозможно. Джону Коннору достаточно одного раза, чтобы потом появиться на свет.  
Когда Кайл Риз умирает, как ему и суждено, защищая беременную Сару, он обещает себе, что в будущем, которое у него все еще впереди, - Джон Коннор найдет его, другого его из этого настоящего, - сделает то, о чем мечтал до путешествия в прошлое и встречи с Сарой, чего стыдился, но с чем так и не смог справиться… признается Джону Коннору в любви. Надо только оставить себе подсказку.


End file.
